boogapediafandomcom-20200214-history
William Roebuck
History (*History based solely on what is known about him and deductions that can be made) What we Know It is known he plays the guitar (quite well, if he's to be believed). It is known he was on GameFaqs, and had brief appearances on all the other boards, excluding Wanderer's Haven. Deduced GameFaqs History William Roebuck is a guitarist. It is therefore a safe assumption that he did not start at GameFaqs (no musicians start at the top, it just doesn't work like that). He probably started posting in smaller venues, slowly perfecting his art whilst gaining mainstream appeal before making the jump to the big leagues. Upon finally "making it", he found a nice niche to settle down in: the MGS4 board. Here, he displayed the skills and abilities he had perfected, impressing people with his proper grammar, punctuation and spelling. This, combined with the fact that his post were original (something sorely lacking in the industry today), caught the attention of certain users who would come to his aid later on. CYOA Roebuck was content where he was, doing what he was doing. But after a while, he began to feel like he needed something more, like he needed to go to the next level with his posting. Around this time, he was informed of a new board and told it could change everything. Now, in this industry, there are a lot of people and things that can supposedly change 'everything', but Roebuck had a good feeling about this one. He began going to CYOA and posting there. Everyone was so cool there and everything was so laid back; Roebuck felt like he could be happy with his life once more and that he could continue to perfect his creative output. But the joy was not to last. Roebuck was becoming addicted. He found himself distracted from other activities, thinking about CYOA. He found himself cutting class, going into the parking lot and using his laptop to post. He would skip work, go into the woods with a computer and a long-ass extension cord and post there. Unfortunately, he couldn't help himself; the high of posting was too much for him. Worse still, he had alienated and pushed away all his non-CYOA friends. No one was there to help him when he needed them most. His world was crumbling around him, but he didn't notice. Salvation He was nearing rock bottom. He didn't notice it, and no one at CYOA would see it or help him. When things seemed to be at their worst, an angel came forth from the night, and her name was... Mom. She turned off his computer and told him to go outside. At first, he resisted. He would sneak a laptop or cell phone out and check the boards. Eventually, Mom had no choice but to detox him entirely: she flushed all objects capable of accessing the internet down the toilet. She designated two hours a day to "outside time". Slowly, she opened Roebuck's eyes to the chaos that had engulfed his world. He knew that he needed help. He checked himself into rehab. Months later, a reborn William Roebuck emerged from the rehab center; one whose eyes were open to the dangers that had almost ended his life. He returned to the small venues that he had posted in when he was younger. Slowly, he rebuilt himself and his life. Relapse and The Hidden Roots It was on these smaller venues that he met someone new, a woman. She was unlike any woman he had ever met. She enchanted him and he fell instantly in love with her. She, too, loved him. Because of her, his confidence was at an all time high. It was because of this that she, a regular poster on GameFaqs, convinced him to return to it. At first, Roebuck wanted nothing of it. But he came to the conclusion that it was CYOA, not GameFaqs, that almost killed him. He returned to GameFaqs a new man. He found acceptance there again, his posting style returned to it's normal self after the chaotic, frenzied posts of CYOA. Everything was going well. But as time went on, he began to fell like he was missing something. The feeling of peace and happiness at CYOA was a feeling he had not felt since leaving it. One dark night, he made a mistake that would cost him dearly: he returned to CYOA. But it was different. It was not what it had been, many of it's users having moved on. He returned to GameFaqs, but he could not shake a strange feeling; something at CYOA made him crave the joy it had brought him all the more. But he could no longer go to CYOA for his fix; that place had changed for the worse. But then, he discovered a new board. He obtained the address to a place called The Hidden Roots. His girlfriend walked in on him one day, logging on to this new board. She tried to stop him, but he pushed her aside and made an introduction topic. Roebuck fell in love with the new board instantly. Many of his old CYOA friends were there. He knew he was home. But days later, his girlfriend would accuse him of assault and drag him to court. She filed papers, calling him a "THR user" and claimed it had made him a "monster". Roebuck lost the case and was sentenced to a year in prison. This caused him to be away from THR for extended periods of time; occasionally, someone on the outside would sneak him a laptop baked into a cake, but the laptop batteries would only last so long. He emerged from the prison earlier than his year's sentence, getting off on good behavior. But he was in a far worse place than he had ever been. He instantly returned to THR. But while he was on the inside, his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend by this point) had started a petition to put an end to CYOA and THR. She claimed CYOA was a 'gateway board, one that led to far worse and more sinister boards'. Soon after Roebuck's release from prison, the courts officially shut down CYOA and THR. The Boogaloo Roebuck was lost. He was far beyond help, his girlfirend left him and his mother was on her second honeymon in Mexico with a man named Rick. Roebuck returned to GameFaqs, hoping to score some browser hits. An old friend from THR gave him a new address: The Lounge/Boogaloo. Roebuck instantly went there. But by this point, his health had greatly deteriorated. He was in and out of the hospital, which kept him from the Boogaloo most of the time. But whenever he was on the site, he experienced pure euphoria. Unfortunately, in his weakened state, no one could have predicted just how quickly he would crash. Disappearance On Sunday May 24, 2009, Roebuck got up. It started off like any other day. He logged on to The Boogaloo. It would be the last time anyone would hear or see from him. He made one post and one post only, saying: :"Shit, I just remembered this topic. Tell ya what, I'll get a recording of Phantom's intro up as soon as I can. My old golden fender got smashed and I got a Gibson Maestro." After that, he quickly disappeared. People could tell from this post that things weren't right: his memory was clearly going, and many believed that his Fender wasn't smashed, but that he had sold it for more money to upgrade his computer. But no one saw the signs early enough. His current whereabouts are unknown. It is assumed, however, that he went out in true rockstar style: He lived fast and he died young. Cause of death is assumed to be death by choking on vomit, which is how Hendrix, Bonham and Scott went out. 'Reemergence' But to much surprise, Roebuck wasn't done just quite yet, he had more to live for than just disappearing into nothingness. In the Summer of 2009, Roebuck turned up again on The Boogaloo, he looked like hell, but he had many tales of adventure to share. But things weren't quite the same in Boogaloo, the places have all changed, but there were still some left to talk to. He started his tale of epic proportions in front of everybody, exclaiming he was in a hospital and just been released. This is how his tale started... 'William Roebuck's Odyssey' "Hello my fellow brothers and sisters, I have finally returned and am ready to become and resume my status in this venue. Why was I gone so long? Well, I was in a hospital due to near mortal injuries of electrocution, but the tale goes back that, months ago, after my last sighting here in Boogaloo, I had started my life's work, to be the greatest musician on Earth! And I had started off great, I started learning all the requests of the crowd of Boogaloo, I don't want to let you all feel let down. All this went great, and I felt my sanity and physical prowess return to me. I felt a major Euphoria that not even THR could fathom upon me, and it felt good. '' ''However, this feeling was only followed up by an atrocious withdrawal. One day I woke up to hear loud commotion, one that is angry and hateful. I go downstairs to see my loving sister Kami and my mother having a fight, and that's when I was hit with the force of a sledgehammer. My sister turned to me and said what I had most hoped I would never hear in my life. "I had sex with Kevin, our cousin." I was speechless, and could not believe the words that I had just heard, my own sister has had sexual relation with her cousin. Hadn't she told me before that she was against incest of all kind? Why must she put this kind of hell upon our family. I stood there utterly speechless and appalled by the news, then I felt nothing but rage and anger in my heart, as well as sorrow and despair. I marched to Kevin's room for explanations. I opened the door and utterly blasted out. "You fucked your own cousin?" "Duh, of course, you heard her right?" he retorted, acting cocky and laidback. I would not stand for this, I grabbed my guitar that I had, I needed to hold something to make sure my fist would not meet his face. "Why?" I yelled back with force in my voice. "Hey man, your sisters pretty hot dude." My left hand got into the position of an F sharpe barre on the guitar, I felt blood rushed through out my entire body in complete anger and rage. "This is WRONG!" I exclaimed in full yelling force that my voice can go. "Heh, don't worry, i used a condom, it's alright..." '' ''I snapped. I strummed my guitar in the F sharpe and a major beam of powerful energy came out of it and shot the wall behind Kevin, it blasted the wall and turned into a gleaming hole, a portal of some sorts perhaps? At that moment, I did not care and after I strummed the guitar, I picked it up by the neck and swung the base of the guitar to the back of the head of Kevin, flinging him forward into the portal, he disappeared into it, while I breathed heavily. '' ''Common sense began to return to me and I began to wonder what just happened, how did that portal beam come out of my guitar, and where did Kevin go? I was left in a state of confusion, and thought about how, or if Kevin is gonna come back. I began to panic, and paced myself, when all of a sudden the portal began to close. I was left with a choice, either jump in and go find Kevin, or stay and possibly never see him again. As the portal closed I was hesistant, then when my mind was finally made up, I dove inside the depths of the portal.